Forum:Colored Manga Images
Hello all. Oda's team has started coloring all the chapters so there has been an issue with the cover pages. The colored chapters are not online yet so we don't have access to many of them. A new user updated five chapter covers with colored ones but MasterDeva reverted the image and said we have to upload them separately. However, as discussed in chat most of us disagree and believe we must just update the current chapter covers since unless we do that, we will have to create a switch for the chapter pages with will be very inconvenient. But I didn't want to start edit wars so I uploaded 6 image separately and created a category about them till we decide what to do with those pictures. 22:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I'll say it... they're just fancolor. You can see how random they choose the cover to color and X Drake... well, he's pretty clear took randomly too. so, can you give us any reference or proof about that being "Oda's team" works? 22:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I have proof but you'd better ask Gal to explain since he has the Japanese text that says it. 22:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Replacing the black and white with coloured versions would be the easiest option and the best option. It saves time creating a template and then applying the switch on page and having to add the photo along with it. -- 22:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. 22:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC) If they're official, that means we're obligated to have them as a wiki devoted to everything One Piece related. That doesn't mean we should value them more than the original versions, just that we should have the color versions as well. It actually wouldn't be a lot of work to add them all as a switch template, as images in chapter infoboxes are now automated. All we need to do is edit the chapter box template and make sure the color versions are uploaded with the right file name, and the wiki will do most of the work for us. Since it's not that much work, we should just have both. 03:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and since these color versions of the chapters are coming out, we should probably have an article or some information about them somewhere on the wiki. 03:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine with having colored images, but is a switch template really necessary? They're not really that different except for color. We can just have the colored images replace it. 03:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Put them on here Cover_Page. The chapter articles should only use the original covers. SeaTerror (talk) 03:43, May 24, 2013 (UTC) On a sidenote this is the message the uploader left. "Colored version from the digital "Color edition" put out by Shueisha. You can find color volumes 1-65 on Amazon.co.jp, Kinokuniya, and other digital booksellers. The normal black/white is labeled as a "Monochrome version." It says put out by Shueisha so do we even know if Oda colored them himself? SeaTerror (talk) 03:48, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Regardless if Oda did it, if it comes from an official source (Shueisha, in this case), then that might be something we could take. 04:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) If they weren't colored by Oda then we shouldn't use them as an "official" source. They should still be uploaded. SeaTerror (talk) 05:54, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Upload them somewhere, whatever. But the chapter pages should still have the original pictures. So either use the switch or do like ST suggested and put the color versions on the Cover Page article. 07:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Let's use a switch template then. 08:47, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I support the switch, but also poll if we should use them to replace some low detail anime images. 13:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Of course we will. 13:43, May 24, 2013 (UTC) A switch is better than putting them on Cover Page because the table for color spreads there is already huge and hard to deal with, especially when you need to see all the covers, or when you're looking for a broken file link. And they would be way easier to find on each chapter's article. 14:23, May 24, 2013 (UTC) True that. 14:26, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh god, not another friggin' switch template. Here's an idea, since their colorer seems to be the subject of argument, how about we hold off on going update crazy (again) until we learn more about this? 15:13, May 24, 2013 (UTC) They're published by Shueisha. They're on the same level, if not higher then the anime. 15:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) They still look like someone from deviantart did them. Using them just because they're in color would be like driving with your feet. Just because it's possible doesn't mean it's a good idea. 15:25, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Except they look way better and more polished. 15:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I replace black and white manga images with colored ones. If galaxy replaces anime images, I will revert him. You seriously prefer the black and white pics for the infoboxes when we have access to colored ones? 15:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC)